


Calm Before the Storm

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami loves the moment before the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "right before the rain"

A low rumble of thunder sounded, somewhere in the distance, and Ami looked up with a smile. Around her, people were hurrying from the sidewalks, ducking into stores along the streets, rummaging through their bags to find their umbrellas before the rain began.

Ami stopped short, tilting her face to the gray-blue sky.

She loved the smell of the sky before it rained – even before she had realized her destiny as Sailor Mercury, she had always felt calmer in the moments before a storm, stopping to breathe in the smell of water-heavy air.

The rain started all at once, fat drops that bounced when they hit the pavement. Anyone still outside quickly found shelter, but Ami started walking slowly down the sidewalk. She dipped into her power, just a little, to let the water swirl around her as she walked, smile bright in the rain.

THE END


End file.
